Hidden Desires
by strongtablestrongcouple
Summary: "Sleeping Nick is a totally different guy"
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, how have you been?**

**I've written a new story, it's loosely based around the episode 'Fluffer' - but very, very loosely.**

**Please let me know what you think! I appreciate reviews! I may add another chapter to it..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"_Nick,"_

_I heard her moan my name; like it was the most thrilling sound I have ever experienced._

_I looked down to see her lying beneath me as I supported myself on top of her by my elbows. She was smiling seductively at me, taunting me with her mischievous glare._

_I kissed her on her forehead, he eyelids, he cheeks, her nose, before finally kissing her inviting soft lips. She responded immediately by kissing me back passionately, as I cherished the taste of her. Our tongues were in battle to win dominance of the kiss. She then turned us around so that she was on top of me._

_She then started to kiss my neck, whilst doing so, she ran her delicate hands by the sides of my body. She crept them underneath the hem of my shirt and soon I felt her warm hands down my spine sending me shivers. She then grasped onto the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off me slowly, then tossed it carelessly on my bedroom floor._

_After doing so, she kissed my chest, back up to my neck and kept heading north until her mouth was brought to my ear. She sucked and nibbled on my earlobe before softly whispering, "I want you, Nick."_

_That was it._

_I frantically flipped her onto her back, whilst a girlish giggle elicited from her mouth. I grinned._

_I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her hungrily. She was fumbling with the zipper on my jeans before pulling them off. I quickly rid her of her blouse and skirt._

_Suddenly, I felt my whole body fill with desire._

_I looked at the girl beneath me. She was gorgeous. Her skin was glowing. Her eyes were so blue. Her falling hair framed her pretty face. 'Gorgeous' was an understatement._

_I kissed her stomach and I kissed her chest. Our eager hands were all over each other. The last few articles of clothing were being shed, until it was just us. My lust for her was multiplying by the second. I yearned for her._

_I was about to kiss her on the lips once more before we took it further, until she said…_

"Nick! Have you been using my body scrub?"

_The question was repeated once more, but I still wore a baffled expression._

_I looked down beneath me at her. She was slowly vanishing…_

"Nick?! Are you listening? I said have you or have you not been using my coconut body scrub?"

I quickly sat up and opened my eyes. "Oh, it's you Schmidt." I said, rubbing my eyes as I adjusted to the bright day light and the sight of an angry looking Schmidt in front of me. "No, I haven't been using your body scrub."

He sulked and walked away. I watched on as I tried to go back to what it was happening before Schmidt barged in my room, interrupting.

I racked my brain and hopelessly attempted to let my mind wander back…

I was having a dream… a good dream…

But about whom?

My memory was clouded. Although, I could remember girlish giggles. Soft inviting lips. Bright blue eyes.

"No!" I gasped as a realisation occurred to me. I couldn't have been possibly dreaming about…

_Jess?! _

…_Could I?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think about it!**_  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone! **

**Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favourites! You're all so kind, I really do appreciate it!**

**Secondly, this is the second chapter! (I wrote this in a rush so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and whatnot.)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

As I showered, I let the running water relax me. A time to clear my mind.

I shook my head and brushed a hand through my wet hair. I mentally scolded myself for having such a… provocative dream about my roommate.

And it wasn't the first time that I've had these thoughts about her. Sometimes my mind wanders when I see her wearing a particularly flattering dress. Or when I notice her biting her lip when she's concentrating. Or when she's close to me and I can smell her recognisable scent which makes me feel giddy. Or when I catch her doing deep lunges…

_I know I shouldn't be thinking such things, but I'm only human._

After getting out of the shower and putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans, I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nick!" Jess cheerfully greeted me.

She was clad in a bright pink dress that accentuated her feminine figure. It was somewhat similar to the attire she wore in my dream, until I stripped her of them- _No! Stop thinking about that, Nick. _I shook my head and forced out a reply.

"Morning." I said in a dull tone, draining out all enthusiasm out of the greeting. I pulled out a chair by the table and slouched on it.

I don't know why, but I felt embarrassed. Jess was completely oblivious about my dreams; she was clueless. So why was I feeling awkward and shy?

"I made you breakfast" she announced, before handing me a plateful of eggs and bacon.

_Act normal._

"Er, thanks." I said, avoiding eye contact and looking straight down at the plate at hand.

Jess didn't say anything. I daren't look up at her. She pulled out a chair and sat opposite me. I could feel her eyes lingering on me.

_Be cool._

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask quizzically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered defensively. Maybe too hastily.

"Hmm, okay." She said, although I could detect the suspicion in her voice.

I focused my eyes upon my breakfast, concentrating as I cut up my bacon before taking a bite.

"Nick, have I upset you?"

All of a sudden, I felt ridden with guilt. It saddened me to think that she thinks I'm upset with her.. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting strange. Different. And you haven't even looked me in the eye."

I let out a deep breath which I was unaware I was holding. Slowly, I brought my eyes up to look at her.

Her bright eyes were burning into me with her intent, piercing stare. I noticed a hint of vulnerability in her eyes as she looked at me, like a lost puppy or something…

_That look. One day, that look will be the death of me. _

After a moment or two, she suddenly broke out into a warm smile. "What's troubling' ya, sailor?"

I couldn't help but smile back, I felt physically unable not to. _Why did she have to be so charming?_

"Nothing, it's nothing… I'm just, kinda confused about something."

I secretly hoped that she wouldn't press me any further, because I knew that I would have no idea how to respond to her curious questions. I was silently overjoyed when she just left it at that…

Instead, she got out of her seat, walked over to my side and surprised me by wrapping her arms around me for a hug. "Well, I hope you cheer up soon and whatever it is that's concerning you leaves you alone" she said whilst rubbing her hand up and down my back tenderly.

"Anyway," she continued and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm off to meet Cece. I'll see you later."

She gave my arm a light squeeze before sauntering off towards the door. I placed a hand on my cheek where she had kissed me, as I watched Jess leave, my eyes unable to leave her for one second.

I thought back to what she had said just moments ago…

"_I hope that whatever it is that's concerning you leaves you alone."_

Oh, how little did she know…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of it! - I appreciate it! :-)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys, this is the third chapter!**

**I appreciate your reviews/follows/favourites! Thank you!**

**This one is quite a bit longer than the previous two chapters! I was on a roll! Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Where are they? Where are they?"

I stood outside the door, frantically searching through my coat pockets trying to find the keys to the apartment. I had just finished a late shift at the bar and it was now the early hours of the morning and I was feeling more and more tired by the minute.

"Ah-ha! There they are!" I said aloud as I finally found my keys.

I entered the apartment and was taken aback by how silent it was. The apartment was rarely this quiet.

I walked over to the couch before slumping back into the seat. I let out a deep breath. I was exhausted.

I noticed how the moonlight piped though the window into the apartment. Nothing could be heard apart from the quiet hustle and bustle from the streets outside.

My eyelids were becoming heavier with each passing second.

I could already feel myself slowly dozing off…

"_Hey you." she whispered._

_I watched her intently as she crawled on top of me, straddling my waist._

_She closed the distance between us by promptly pushing her mouth against mine, engaging in a passionate kiss. I smiled against her lips, clearly enjoying the sheer fervour she demonstrated. _

_However, I soon realised that the need for oxygen became too great to ignore so I broke the kiss. I was quite out of breath. "Wow" I breathed out._

"_Yep." She nodded in agreement, and was now looking down at me with a subtle smile on her face. The flirtation and mischief was etched onto her face. She planted her hands on my chest and bent down again to plant another kiss on my lips whilst rocking her hips slightly into mine._

_Dear God._

_I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down towards me. I immediately deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but let out a small moan whilst doing so. I lost myself into this kiss._

_At this moment in time, all I could see was Jess. I didn't consider anything else, I was too focused on her to even take note of my surroundings or whatever… She was intoxicating me; the feel of her smaller body on top of mine. I couldn't complain. _

_She then wrapped her legs around me to pull me even closer. I felt her gently grip onto the hem of my shirt and hoisted it over my head in a swift motion. I then moved my mouth towards her collar bone, kissing the sensitive skin there. I once again smiled against her skin as I heard a soft moan escape her lips whilst arching her neck in pleasure._

_I began to undo each of her shirt buttons, one by one, before I brushed it off her shoulders and flung across the floor. _

_She brought her lips up to mine. "Nick," she panted "Please"_

_The desperation in her voice was making me more and more impatient. My hands trailed down the length of her body. She giggled as my fingers lightly tickled her sides. Her laugh was like music to my ears…_

_My heartbeat was racing. Breathing was laboured._

_She placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me seductively. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at me. I smiled back at her and bent my head to kiss the flesh on the crook of her neck. _

_Then to my surprise, she broke away from me and started to shake my shoulders lightly. _

_I wore a baffled expression. What was going on? _

_My eyes then suddenly began to flutter open…_

"Nick?!"

My eyes flew open. I planted my hands either side of me on the couch as if I were trying to keep balanced. My chest was heaving up and down; I realised I was panting heavily.

As I tried my best to get my breath back, I looked up to fine _her_ looking at me with amusement in her big blue eyes. She lifted her hands off my shoulders and began fiddling with the hem of her colourful blouse.

"Are you okay?" she chuckled, but I could hear a hint of concern in her tone. "Were you having a bad dream or something? You're breathless!"

"No, no, I wasn't having a bad dream.." I quickly replied, "I was just… erm…"

She interrupted me. "Why are you here?" she asked, referring to the fact that I'm settled on the couch and not in my bedroom.

"I think I must have dozed off earlier whilst sitting here." I answered, before sliding over a bit so she could sit next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned again, looking into my eyes as if she were searching for an answer. "You've been acting weird lately…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jess." I reassured her, "You needn't worry about me."

She let out a slight sigh, "Well of course I worry about you," she budged a bit closer to me, before resting her head on my shoulder. "You're like my best friend."

I felt my heart soften for some unknown reason. _Since when did I become such a softie? _I couldn't help but smile at Jess' endearing behaviour.

It was nice. _This_ was nice.

But before I could really start to relish in this warm, fuzzy feeling of affection, my mind began to wonder. Curiosity struck me. I had to ask…

"So anyway, why are you up so late?"

She cleared her throat a bit before answering. "Oh, I just got back from Sam's apartment."

I clenched my teeth unconsciously at the mention of his name. I don't know why.

"What's your deal with that guy?" I asked, hoping that it came across casually.

I watched her as she took a moment to think. "We're kind of like sex buddies, I guess…" she replied.

"Oh, I see." I nodded, "We all know that's going to end in tears." I blurted out absent-mindedly.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and turned to face me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I could feel the atmosphere in the room turn sour. _Why did I have to say that?_

"Er, I mean, urmm.." I hesitated, scratching the back of my neck nervously as I try to find a way to justify myself, "I mean, it's you, Jess! We both know you're not good at casual sex."

She jerked away from me.

_Crap. Why did I have to open my mouth?_

"Oh really? I don't think you're exactly the right person to be judging other people on their relationships." She spat out.

"Well why don't you sleep with somebody you actually like?" I retorted, "You know, instead of using this Sam guy to get rid of your 'twirliness.'"

She gave me an incredulous look. "For all you know, Nick, I may actually really like Sam."

I didn't believe that. "Do you?"

"I really, really do." She scoffed, "And you know what? First thing tomorrow, I'm going to see Sam and make it official."

"Make what official?"

"Our relationship. We won't be 'sex buddies' any longer, we'll be the real deal." Jess said confidently.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _She didn't really mean that… Did she?_

"Goodnight, Nick." she said, before brushing past me to get to her bedroom.

"Wait, Jess!" I called out to the figure who was now walking away from me.

She didn't turn around.

Instead, she continued to storm off to her room and shut the door soundly behind her.

"Well, that went well." I murmured sarcastically under my breath.

Feeling somewhat defeated, I walked into my room and fell back onto the bed.

I laid awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. I tried my best to stay this way because God forbid if I succumb to slumber and start to dream about _her again…_

_Whether I liked it or not, she was haunting me in my dreams._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have a free minute, please leave a review! Much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of 'Hidden Desires' - the day has finally come, haha!**

**I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much for having interest in it and for all the reviews/favourites/follows. I'm very flattered! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, noting that none of my other roommates were anywhere to be seen.

I switched the shower on and let out a sigh. I kept replaying last night's argument with Jess over and over again in my head. _Did she really want to be in a relationship with Sam? _I sighed grumpily again as I switched off the running water and began to get ready.

Dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of jeans, my usual attire, I wandered into the kitchen to get breakfast. I poured some cereal in a bowl, splashed milk upon in and dug in with my spoon. The quiet in the apartment became quite unsettling. _Where was everyone? _I glanced at the clock. 2:45pm.

"Woah! A bit late to be having breakfast." I said to myself in surprise, but continued to eat my cereal. Schmidt and Winston were most likely at work, and Jess? Well I don't know about Jess.

As I munched upon my cereal, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _Why was I having dreams of Jess? It doesn't mean anything, right? I'm only a red-blooded male, it's normal… _I began having doubts. What if those dreams about Jess actually meant something?

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening disrupted my train of thought. I glanced to my right to see Jess walking into the apartment wearing blank expression on her face. She didn't give me a second look, but just walked straight into her bedroom, shutting the door behind with subtle force.

_Uh oh._

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since Jess had stormed into her room. She has stayed in there since.

I plucked up the courage and walked up to her room and gently knocked on the door. "Jess?" I said in a firm tone, "Are you alright in there?"

No reply.

I peeked my head through the door to see what was going on. I was met with a strange sight; Jess sat up straight on her bed, hands on her knees. Her face showing no emotion. I closed the door behind me and timidly dawdled towards the bed to sit next to her.

"Jess," I said, in a softer tone than my previous firm one, "What's wrong?"

She took a moment before replying, seeming as if she was delicately choosing her words, but then sighed dejectedly. "Sam dumped me."

"He dumped you?"

"He ended whatever was going on between us."

My jaw dropped slightly in shock. "Wow, er.. I'm sorry to hear that."

She shot me a suspicious look. "Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe. No "I-told-you-so!" speech?" She replied dryly.

For some reason, her words somewhat stung me. "No, I really am sorry."

I watched her as she narrowed her eyes at me, before the corners of her mouth turned up into a sad smile and her eyes diverted to the floor. For a few moments, we stayed like this; in a comfortable silence… Until I broke it.

"He didn't deserve you, anyway." I said, looking back at her.

She softly smiled at me, not saying anything. I could detect doubt in her eyes.

"Seriously Jess, you're like the best person I know." I stated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Where was this coming from? Since when did I start blurting out lines like that? -_I silenced the overthrow of mocking questions in my head and continued to smile warmly at her. My heart softened as I watched her grin back at me. Her smile was wonderful.

"Thanks Nick." She said gratefully and surprised me when she slid her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. Almost as if automatically, my arms snaked around her waist.

Before I could revel in the feeling of her arms around me, she began to pull away. I unwillingly began to let her go, but to my delight, she kept her arms securely around my neck. I felt like I was locked in a trance with her. Her eyes were so blue and warm, yet so vulnerable at the same time.

In an attempt to comfort her, I lightly pressed my lips against her forehead, kissing her gingerly. It was sweet and reassuring. I noticed how she closed her eyes whilst I did so.

Reluctantly, I parted my lips from her forehead. Instead, I lingered. Allowing myself to revel in the intimate closeness with her. I looked up at her. She gave me a shy smile. My eyes were cast on her full pink lips, pondering over whether I should kiss them or not.

_Just do it! _

_Kiss her!_

I tried my best to silence the chants of encouragement from my conscience, trying to make an informed decision. After a second of contemplation, I decided to go through with it.

Slowly, I inched closer to her, not before quickly looking up into her eyes to see if it was okay. I assumed that it was because I couldn't help but notice that she was staring at my lips.

I felt a small shock as I brushed my lips against her. I could see the fireworks at the back of my mind. I smiled against her mouth when I felt her kiss me back. I felt dizzy. My head was spinning. I couldn't believe that I was kissing _Jess!_

She tilted her head as the kiss deepened. My hands travelled up her body and tangled themselves into her silky soft hair. A lustful moan slipped from her mouth, like music to my ears.

I didn't protest when she suddenly straddled my lap, wrapping her legs around my body. I didn't protest when she kissed me with such passion, I had to hold onto her to balance myself. My eager hands were exploring her body. I heard her sigh when they roamed underneath the hem of her blouse and caressed her skin. I started to kiss her neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin there, whilst I felt Jess' impatient hands fumble upon my shirt buttons.

"Are you sure… you want… to do this?" I pant out, as my heartbeat was beating erratically as Jess took my shirt off and flung it on the floor.

She responded to my question by nodding and pushed me back onto the bed. Her delicate fingers ran down my chest, sending shivers down my spine. I detached my lips from her as I lifted her blouse over her head. I encircled my arm around her waist and suddenly flipped her over, so I was on top of her.

I kissed her lips, her jaw line, then her neck. My kisses trailed down her chest, over her stomach, then back up again. We removed the last articles of clothing on each other, tossing them aside. I gazed at her. She was perfect.

Jess' cheeks flushed under my intensive stare.

"You're perfect." I said aloud.

She smiled modestly at me, a hint of seductive mischief in her eyes. She grabbed my keen hands and pressed them against her stomach.

"Nick," she whimpered softly, lacing her fingers with mine. "I want you."

With that, I kissed her lips with bruising intensity. I couldn't remember a time where I felt so love-drunk on someone. I smiled into the kiss, thinking about how long I've wanted this to happen. With Jess.

We sunk down into the bed, our bodies moulding together.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up due to the slight fidgeting of the person next to me. My arm was still encircled around her waist, her hair was in my face. I could not complain. I felt the lightest I had been for a long time. I was actually appreciating things such as the sweet sound of birds tweeting, the bright blue skies, waking up next to my _dream_ girl.

I bent my head towards her and kissed her collarbone, trailing up the nape of her neck before tenderly kissing her lips as if to say 'Good morning.'

Her eyes fluttered open. She immediately smiled. "Good morning to you too!" she cheerily sighed. "I can't believe that I'm waking up next to you."

"I know. You're so beautiful." She blushed as the words left my mouth, before smiling contently. My heart softened at the sight of her.

I couldn't help but think back to how many times I've dreamed of this happening_… yet this was better than anything I've dreamed of._

_This was real._

I was excited, passionate, dizzy, buzzing, anxious, giddy, merry, jubilant, enchanted,

Happy.

And that's all that mattered for now.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
